Organization XIV
by chowdahrogansora
Summary: Organization XIII meets Sonic. Tails finds a new love, who seems to be connected to all this. hopefully, he'll have better luck this time. a few cuss words here and there. recently moved to crossover Sonic-Kingdom Hearts
1. Chapter neg 1: Similarities

**Disclaimer: i don't own sonic, Kingdom Hearts or anything. Appearance of Zexion belongs to a certain Dexter from a certain Silver Shields. Acknoledgements at bottom. R&R**

_I've been having these weird dreams… of a world where everything is different… is any of it real? Can it be real? And more importantly: Who is that boy…who looks just like…me?_

Chapter -1: Similarities

There was a man leaning against a rock on a beach. He wore a black jacket that covered his whole body except for his head. He waited as he looked to the horizon of the ocean. The moon was bright as it was setting into the dark ocean which was ready to engulf it. The man heard a swirling. He turned to see what it was. A few black specks flew around. They then concentrated onto a spot and came together. Little by little, the specks materialized into a person, a woman, to be exact. "So you have arrived," said the man. The woman was wearing the same jacket as the man, but had her hood up. "You're late," he said as the woman walked towards him. "Meh, what are you gonna do?" she said. The man chuckled. "I've been to see him…" he started, "He really _does_ look a lot like her."

"Do we need them?" the woman asked.

"They are both special, but we only need one."

"Then may I suggest the girl? It gets lonely being the only one here."

The man laughed. "So be it."

"It doesn't matter," said an unknown voice, "we just need to replace one person. It's not that important." Another man materialized sitting on a twisted tree nearby.

"Oh, it's important," said the first man. "No one can just join. You should know just as much as the rest of us that there are conditions that _must_ be met."

"Yeah, yeah," said the second.

It was silent for a moment. To prevent getting bored, the woman brought up a question to the second man, "So… what are you?" The man took his hood off. It revealed the face of a fox with dark-brown fur with eyes that were almost colorless. He had platinum blonde hair, with bangs with red streaks and werelong enough to cover one eye. "I think I'm a fox… I don't know how it happened…"

"Maybe it's this world," said the first man, "Maybe nature requires it that all on the planet is an animal, and we just adapted."

"…That's stupid," said the woman.

"But apparently, so are you," said the second man.

"WHAT!?"

"I meant you're apparently a fox too."

"Oh. Well apparently I am." She took off her own hood. She had a reddish coat of fur and crimson hair that went to her neck.

"You know," the first man said, "in the parallel universe, there is someone who looks just like that. Fiona, I believe, is her name."

The woman was too bored to acknowledge what he said and continued talking to the second man. 'Fine, ignore me' thought the first man. She suddenly started laughing. "HAHA!! I'm sorry it's just that I can't imagine ZEXION with BLONDE hair! Especially with RED streaks!" Zexion frowned. "Oh, haha. You were blonde too, Larxene."

"Hehe, not anymore," she said as she flipped her hair over her shoulder.

"So what about you, Mr. Superior?" Larxene said, referring to the first man, who was in fact the leader of their Organization. "I know your hood's been off, but I still couldn't tell…"

The Superior had a silver coat of fur with quills that almost defied gravity. He had a glowing blue circle in the center of each hand that could be seen through the gloves they were wearing. "I think I'm a hedgehog of some sort," he said. "It's interesting how these quills, if they are quills, curve upwards."

"Well, like I said before," said Zexion, "I don't think it really matters whether we choose the boy or not. They are almost indistinguishable. The only apparent differences are their clothes. The girl normally wears a pink dress with a flower imprinted on it, while the boy wears a gray button-up shirt that's normally unbuttoned and reveals a blue shirt underneath. And he also wears pants with 10 too many pockets."

"You talk like you're describing them for a story or something," said Larxene.

"That's not the point," he said. "I was saying: do as you will. I don't care." He turned and flipped over to lie down on the tree.

"You wouldn't mind if you get her, will you, Zexion?" said the Superior. "Of course not," he replied. He then dozed off.

**Acknowledgements: Insert-Smiley-Face for her support; Silver Shields for letting me use Dexter's appearance**


	2. Chapter 0: That's your Breakfast

**All past disclaimers apply here. ackknowledgements below.**

Chapter 0: That's your Breakfast

"_Aww, you guys shouldn't have!" he said. The others had thrown him a surprise party. The banner above their heads read "Thank you! We couldn't do anything w/o u" with "anything w/o u" looking like one word. "We were running out of room on the banner…" said a young rabbit, hanging her head. "It's all right," he said reassuringly. It's not like anything blew up or something." There was a sound in the kitchen. A pink hedgehog came out, face and clothes blackened. "I AM __**NOT**__ TRYING THAT AGAIN!" she said angrily. At the sight of him, she calmed down all of a sudden. "SURPRISE!" she said gleefully. 'I swear she has double personalities…' he thought. He looked around. There was food and presents everywhere. His entire family and all of friends were standing there, smiling at him. "You guys are the best," he said with a smile. Suddenly, Gatorade was poured onto him. "What's up, shorty?" said the one who had dumped it on him. The boy's orange fur was now stained with a form of green. The boy was angry for a minute, but he got over it. He squeezed the juice from his two tails into a cup. He spilled it on the mongoose. "We're even now, Ash!" he said. "I guess so!" said Ash with a smile. With that, they all ran to the table of food. Within an hour, most of the food was gone._

I woke up. I was in my own room again. I looked around: my room was a mess. I guess I was in my own reality again. I've been having these dreams about this guy. I don't know his name, whenever his friends call him or something, there is sudden static. What's weirder, the people there look like the people here, but they are NOT the same… I wonder what it means…

"CRÈME!" yelled a voice. "GET UP!" "Alright, I'm comin'!" I replied. I cursed under my breath. "You don't have to yell so loudly…"

I ran downstairs and the whole gang was there. "What's up?" I asked sleepily. "The police are getting on our tracks," said Kelly Thorn. She was a pink hedgehog with a blue streak in her hair. She was **not** the type of person to talk to, let alone, mess with. "We gotta move somewhere else."

"But there's nowhere left to run," said Sarah the Echidna. She was the last of her kind and was kind to some extent. She was not the aggressive type and, no, she did not work well with Kelly. "The whole world has already seen us at least once," Sarah continued, "and I highly doubt that they would forget our faces." "YOU KNOW WHAT?" said Kelly _veeerry_ angrily. She calmed down a little. "Actually," Kelly said, "that's a good point." It was obvious she didn't want to admit it. "There's only one solution left," said a voice in the corner of the room. It was Fiona Fox, Scourge's girlfriend. She was a fox (duh) with reddish coat of fur and crimson hair that went to her neck. "We have to go to the other world, where Scourge went."

"You're using that as an excuse to look for Scourge, aren't you?" I said, confident that I was right. After a short pause Fiona said, "That… could be a side objective…" "Well, in any case," said Sarah, "Melina should be able to help us when it comes to means of transportation." "You need me for what now?" said Melina, walking down the stairs.

Melina was my best friend. She was kind of short, but she was really smart. She was wearing her usual pink shirt with the flower imprinted on it as she walked down the stairs. Apparently she had the same dreams I've been getting. She said that she _was_ the fox boy. She said it was basically a boy version of her, but with a different voice. She also said that there was a girl who looked just like me. She said I looked weird in a dress. I don't understand what these dreams are for, but I do know this: something was up.

Kelly threw a towel at Melina. "You're building us a trans-dimensional portal," she said flatly. "What?" Melina cried sleepily. "Can I at least have breakfast first?" Kelly threw her a Go-Gurt tube. "That's your breakfast, now GO!" Melina had an angry look on her face as she walked into the garage.

About an hour later, I snuck some bacon from breakfast and went to the garage. The last time Melina was this cruel was when Scourge first disappeared, and she made us do horrible things, and she herself did horrible things to us, mad with power…"Melina?" I called. There was no answer, but I saw a dim light near the back. I walked, but I soon bumped my head into the Hurricane Alpha, our airship. "OWWW! WE NEED TO MOVE THAT THING SOMEWHERE ELSE!" But the pain soon left and I walked on. Melina was drawing plans for the portal. I stood there, with the bacon in my hand. I was about to say something, but she was the one who started it. "Why do we always need something involving me?" she asked. That was actually a hard question. "Well, you are the smartest one here, I guess…"

"Sarah knows just as much."

"She's on crack!"

"You're making an excuse for her."

"Melina, are you saying that you're not important? Well, you are!"

"Yeah, 'important'… and what do I get for it? One goddamn tube of yogurt a day!" she threw the empty tube over her shoulder.

I couldn't find a better time to offer her the bacon. "I… brought some bacon…" She turned around. Already her eyes were tired. She took the bacon and ate it. "You're my only real friend, Crème," she said. I turned to leave, but in my way was none other than Kelly Thorn, with her arms crossed.

"What are you doing here?" she asked me in her usual shrill voice. I could barely answer, "W-well… I was just, I mean-" "Get out." I started towards the door, but Melina stopped me. "Wait," she said. "Kelly, don't get mad at him. He was just giving me some food. Besides, the plans are almost done and I can get started before lunch, provided I actually get lunch, that is." Kelly walked over to the desk where the plans were. "You did all this in one hour?" She said, impressed. "Aren't you the smart one?" This was the first time Kelly had ever complimented someone other than Scourge. Melina was starting to get suspicious. "Umm… yeah," she managed to say, backing away from Kelly. "And apparently these are to make a trans-dimensional portal, nice." Kelly rolled up the plans. "You know, we'd be honored to have you with us, Melina." I spoke up, "Wait, did you just say, 'we'd' as in, 'we would'?" Kelly let out an evil smile. A voice yelled from outside, "CRÈME! DID YOU STEAL SOME BACON?" I looked at the Kelly that was standing in front of me, and it was, in fact, not Kelly, instead, a dark-brown fox with platinum blonde hair and red streaks in a black coat was standing there with that evil smile. 

The real Kelly burst into the garage along with Sarah yelling, "If you wanted to give her some food, you should have told me!" Kelly noticed the extra person. "Who the hell are you?" The fox didn't answer. "You better leave if you know what's good for you! This is Thorn property!" She said confidently as well as threatening. "Really?" responded the fox. "Too bad I don't care. Let me introduce myself," he continued. "I am Zexion." There was a swirling noise. He turned to Melina. "Come with us, Melina," he said to her. "We at the Organization need someone of such intelligence and efficiency. You'll certainly do a better job than Vexen does…" There was a sudden disembodied voice. "I HEARD THAT!" It said, but Zexion ignored it. "Wait, are you guys gods?" I asked out of curiosity. "We aren't exactly gods," he answered, "but we aren't exactly mortals, either." "What the hell is that supposed to mean?" Sarah put in. "I'm glad you asked." 

He aimed his hand toward the Hurricane Alpha. It was last cleaned yesterday. He snapped his fingers. So did the Hurricane Alpha. "As for the 'not exactly mortal' part…" He took off his jacket. He was wearing a Volcom Stone Shirt, but it was tattered and beneath the shirt laid cuts and burns. In fact, one of his ribs was showing. He poked the rib. "Damn that Larxene." Sarah had left to throw up. But also, his entire left arm was missing. "It sucks. I'm left-handed too." "then how are you…?" I asked in surprise. Who wouldn't be? "how did you take off your jacket anyway?" the jacket was floating where his left arm would be. "It's called 'magic'," he said. "You should try it sometime." He put the jacket back on.

"So, will you join us?" he said. Melina just stood there. "Come on, please? We need someone to replace a certain traitor…" Melina was silent. By now, Sarah had returned. "Why do you need a certain amount of people in your little club?" she answered back. "We don't have to," he responded. "What do you guys do?" Melina asked. "That is for me to know," at that, he offered his hand, "and for you to find out." Melina looked back at us and shook her head. "We're not going to hurt you. We just need your help." Melina stepped back. "Would you rather stay here?" Zexion asked. He brought up a good point. "What have they done for you? Did they give you any respect? All your hard work, only to go to the credit of the 'notorious' Kelly Thorn, who treats you like dirt." "STOP IT!" yelled Melina. She was crying a little. "Hey, I respect you," I put in, but I don't think she heard me. "I-I'll go," Melina said. "Just take me away from here." "Melina, you can't be serious!" I said. A dark Portal appeared behind them. "Crème," she said without looking at me, I thought I knew what she was going to say, but… "Tell Sarah to try and quit crack." Sarah was offended. 

"After you," said Zexion. "Don't go any farther!" yelled Kelly, pointing a gun at Melina. "You're staying with us! You're building us that portal. That guy's messing with your mind just so he can make you join their fucking club! Besides, he wouldn't tell you what this Organization does until you do join! Ever heard the phrase, 'curiosity killed the cat'?" Melina didn't turn around to answer, "I'm not a cat, bitch." She walked toward the portal. She was stopped short by being shot. Well, it appeared so. Before the bullet hit Melina's neck, there was a sudden blue aura around it. Zexion took the bullet from her neck. We all were surprised. "I didn't think you would actually do it," he said, observing the bullet. He then looked back at Kelly and the bullet shot her. He didn't even flick it! He just let go and it shot Kelly! And it was an instant kill. Sarah and I ran over to Kelly, and I never saw Melina again.

**Acknowledgements: -Insert-Smiley-Face-, kristle-kun, and odie (forgot her penname) for support. and Silver shields again for letting me borrow Dexter.**


	3. Chapter 1: Don't take it personally

**Disclaimer: all past disclaimers apply here as well. however, Lomyxl belongs to darknessthehedhog (i spelled it correctly) of you-tube. Satilx belongs to me.**

**A/N: allusions to my other planned stories ahead.**

Chapter 1: Don't Take This Personally

_A girl no older than 14 was walking through the city square. It was raining, so of course she had her hood up. Besides, she didn't want anyone knowing the identity of one of the members of the Organization; it was against one of the Organization's policies. ("The identities of any member of this Organization shall not be revealed to any civilian, unless the Superior says so.") She was holding in her hand a huge sword which seemed to be divided; one side bubbled with water inside, the other bubbled with lava. She looked around. She (a different person) was no where to be found. She was sent to rid the Organization of a certain traitor. Though reluctant, she took the job. "I know you're there," she finally said. "I've known you enough to know all of your tricks." The other girl took off her camouflage. "Where's your coat, Satilx?" asked the first girl. "I told you, Lomyxl," she responded, "I'm not part of the Organization anymore." _

"_I meant that it's raining. You could catch something."_

"_You think I care?"_

_There was a silence. Lomyxl scratched her head. "I didn't think it would come to this." "Neither did I," said Satilx. "After all, we are best friends." Lomyxl raised her bulky sword. "But I guess we've also been rivals as well." "Yeah."_

_Lomyxl raised her sword and rested it on her back, assuming a battle stance. "Don't take this personally," she said. Satilx held out her hands and elbow blades appeared in them. She, too, assumed a battle stance. The two charged at each other. This would be a long night._

March 13, 2008: It's been a while hasn't it? It's been two years since I wrote in this journal. In case you don't remember, my name is Tails Prower. I just came back from an… exciting adventure. But it was also horrible. It was a massacre after massacre. I'm planning to make my own team so something like that won't happen again. 

I took Amy's advice and started to wear clothes. (Okay, that sounded awkward…) For some reason, I've become more popular at school. (Maybe it was because I filled in for one of Mina's guitarists, but I highly doubt that. I wasn't _that_ good. And Mina was supposed to be the center of attention) I barely see Sonic or Knuckles anymore. Right now, I'm working on an all-purpose watch that can do anything. (Right now, it can just tell time and keep score in golf) So, as you can see, life's changed for me.

But there's something that changed my life worse than the ones I just said. Last year, when I came back from the first adventure, I found out that… I don't really think I should say it… Wait, what am I saying? This is a frickin' journal! No one's gonna read it! So anyway, Cream blew up. Literally. One minute she's here (well, she was actually at her house), the next, she and Ash are just piles of ash (I don't know exactly what happened, that was a few weeks after I had disappeared, and I came back a couple days after she died). No one knows who did it, but I do know that whoever did it was actually after me. The next day, I found a note that told me that Cream and Ash had planned something to throw my supposed assailant off his or her tracks. Apparently they succeeded.

Well, I guess I have _that_ off my chest.

--

Tails saved the entry and turned off the computer. He looked over to the clock. It was 4 pm. He had more than enough time to have a walk on the beach before dinnertime. "Mom, I'm going for a walk," he shouted. "Okay, don't be out long," his mom responded. With that, he put on his navy blue jacket, put on his glasses, and left for the beach.

As he was walking along the shore, he reached into the deep recesses of one of the many pockets of his cargo pants and took out a stick of gum. He pooped it into his mouth, and it lost its flavor within a minute. Despite the gum, he was otherwise very relaxed. There was a beautiful sunset, the waves and seagulls had a perfect rhythm, and the breeze had a certain ring as it hit his face. However, things wouldn't be very peaceful for long.

A girl ran past. "Hey, where's the fire?" Tails shouted after. He turned, and, sure enough, there was a ball of fire hurling towards him. He jumped out of the way and fell into the water. As he got up, he fell again by some others who were running after the girl. Tails decided that he should help her. He got up, jumped a bit, twirled his tails, and soon he was going 25 mph. He quickly caught up with the group and the girl lay unconscious while the group dressed in white beat her up. Tails stopped, thinking what to do. He spotted a big stick in the corner. Not knowing what else to do, he jumped for the stick and attacked the group. The first swing went through one of the people without hurting them. 'I really need a real weapon,' he thought, although he knew (not just "had a feeling", but "knew") that it wasn't the weapon. The person he attempted to hit turned. It was just as Tails expected. It wasn't human.

The thing had no face, save for a zipper mouth, and its hands and feet glowed, like Silver's arms did. What really caught Tails's attention was, though, the symbol on their head: a cross protruding through an upside-down, perforated heart. Could they be a religious coup? It didn't matter right now, they were assaulting a girl, and he had to do something. He was about to attack again, but one of the things grabbed him and wrapped him in its elastic arms, disabling his movement. "Stop," said a firm voice. Tails turned his head and saw a person about his height in a black coat standing there.

"Let him go," said the person. It was the voice of a girl, one that sounded awfully familiar to Tails… The thing let him go. "You guys should remember rule #3: Organization members must not harm any civilians." The girl walked over to the other girl. She raised one hand and wisps started forming around the other girl's body. Tails charged into her and interrupted whatever she was doing. He picked up the stick and stood in front of the girl. "Don't you touch her," he said. "Why not? Do you even know what's going on?" Tails looked at the ground. "Maybe not, but I do know that you're the bad guys." The girl was silent. Tails's glasses fell of, because they were so bent. The girl was taken back. He looked awfully familiar to her… She pointed at Tails and started talking in a different tone, "Look, I don't want to hurt you. Um, that is to say, I'm not supposed to hurt civilians, like I just said." "Why not?" Tails answered back. "Okay, you picked the wrong person to-" Tails threw a rock at the girl's head while she was talking. Her hood fell off. Tails was curious as to whom it was, but the girl was determined to keep her identity secret, and succeeded. She was angry. "You will regret interfering with us, Tails!" Tails was taken back at the fact that she knew his name, but he pretended to ignored it; he wanted to flush more information out.

Tails looked over at the other girl's body. "What did she ever do to you?" he asked, hoping to get some info. The girl knew what he was thinking. Not because she was a mind-reader, but because she and Tails had the same mind (in a twisted, slightly confusing sort of way) So, upholding Policy #7 (there's a difference between rules and policies) ("Never reveal the Organization's plans to _anyone_") she said, "That's for me to know and you to find out." She then dematerialized before Tails's eyes. He then heard some moaning behind him. The girl that was unconscious was conscious again. He ran over to her. "Hey, are you alright?" he said to her. She didn't respond. 'I hope I don't have to go through CPR again,' he thought. Tails looked at her face. It was… pretty (for lack of better wording) Tails tilted her head back and same close to check for breathing. She was breathing. He checked for pulse. There was a pulse. Looks like he didn't need CPR after all. But another part of was saying that he wanted to. He called 911. Soon, Tails was in an ambulance with the prettiest girl he's seen since Mina Mongoose.

**Who is the mystery girl? why were they after her? Stay tuned to find out.(i know the ending questions are cliched, but just bear with me. however, i think the "stay tuned" part was too much...)**

**All previous acknowledgements apply here.**


	4. Chapter 2: Reminescence

I've been having these weird dreams… of a world where everything is different… is any of it real

**Sorry it took so long. What's more, it's kinda short… oh well, the next is longer! All past acknowledgements and disclaimers apply here.**

Chapter 2: Reminiscence

_Three Months Earlier_

"SONIC!!"

"Ahh! What is it!?"

"We're back!"

"Oh. Welcome back." At that, Sonic returned to reading his book.

Amy was steaming up. "Tails is back, too."

Sonic fell off the couch in surprise. "You serious!?"

Amy rolled her eyes. "Yeah, he's back at his house." "Oh. Okay." He returned to his book. Amy dragged Sonic out the door by the arm in anger.

Pretty soon, Sonic was chasing after Amy. He stopped to catch his breath. "What's the matter, hotshot?" Amy teased from ahead. "Can't keep up?" "Sh-shut up!" Sonic panted. As he got up, a girl a few inches shorter than him stood there. She had a skirt that seemed to be made of leaves. She had two rose buds in her hair and a ruby broach that shimmered beautifully in the light. "C-Cosmo!?" "It's been a while, hasn't it, Sonic?"

"Okay. I'm out of my mind," Sonic said. "You can't be here. I saw you! You blew up!" "Yeah, I remember that…" "Then how are you here!?" "I don't know really," she explained. "One minute I'm sacrificing myself to save the galaxy, the next thing I know I'm here." Sonic slowly nodded. "It felt like a minute or two, but apparently it's been years. I don't know. I've completely lost my sense of time." Sonic nodded again. Then he remembered something. "Hey, we're on our way to see Tails! I'm sure he would like to see you again!" Cosmo let out a big smile and her eyes twinkled. But it soon disappeared. "I-I can't…" she said with a frown. "I need to be somewhere…"

Cosmo started off, but she stopped and turned to Sonic. "I would appreciate it if you didn't tell Tails about me," she said. "I want to surprise him." She smiled a bit and ran off. Sonic scratched his head. 'I wonder where she had to go,' he thought. 'And besides that, there was something different about her… I just can't put my finger on it…'

Sonic felt a sudden pull on his ear. It was Amy. "I'm already at Tails's house, and you're standing there like a retard! And another thing…!" As Amy scolded him, he forgot about Cosmo.


	5. Chapter 3: We've Been Through a Bit

New format: Acknowledgements at the top, Disclaimer at bottom

**New format: Acknowledgements at the top, Disclaimer at bottom**

**All past acknowledgements apply here**

**I think that on the last chapter, there was an extra line above the bold text. I don't know how it got there, but if it's here as well, I don't know what's wrong, because that line was not on the original document, so if it's there, ignore it.**

Chapter 3: We've Been Through a Bit…

Tails was leaning against the wall. School had not yet started so he stayed outside. He usually waited here for Cream, but then again, there's no real reason for him to be here. But he stayed anyway.

--

_One Year Before_

Tails was leaning against the wall. He was nervous. He had skipped from 7th grade straight into high school (9th grade, to be more specific). He was now the youngest freshman in Mobius City, and thus an easier target for bullies than he usually was. His only friends were either juniors or seniors, so fat chance seeing them.

As he stood there, a familiar voice called out to him, "Tails!" The voice was sweet, high pitched, and somewhat raspy. "Cream!?" The rabbit was running towards him. "Wait, Cream!? What are you doing here!?" he asked in surprise. "I should ask you the same thing," said the young rabbit. "Well, I skipped a grade…" "You're too smart." "That's why I skipped. I don't want straight A's anymore…" "What's wrong with that? There's no being ashamed of being smart. In fact I—" "Stop stalling, why are you here?" "Well, I was getting to that. Jeez, you're changing, Tails; and not necessarily for the better." "Well… I'm in high school now. Everything changes…"

"Well, as I was saying," Cream continued, "my mom's a teacher here!" Keeping a straight face, Tails pulled out his class schedule. "Oh yeah, she's my English teacher." "My mom says that I have to stay with her here until Auntie Blaze can pick me up." "Wait… what about your own school?" Cream sighed. "It was destroyed. You remember Eggman's last attack, right?" "Oh right…" "And Auntie Blaze doesn't get off her own job until noon or so, so I guess I'll be seeing you often!" Cream winked at Tails. Tails pretended not to notice and tried not to blush. "Umm, well… Are you ready to get lost in the building?" Tails said with a smile. Cream smiled back. "That's the Tails I know!" she said. The two walked inside, amazed that no one had noticed them yet.

--

It was 12:30 pm. Lunch time for Tails. He sat at the table closest to the cafeteria doors and sat on the very end. Each table was rectangle shaped and was divided into two "sub-tables", with six chairs on each side. One half of the table Tails sat at was completely full, but no one sat close to Tails or talked to him. The extra space gave him some room to do homework. His "no more straight A's plan" wasn't exactly working.

Tails was walking through the hall to his locker. He twisted the lock an overheard some girls behind him talking. He couldn't help but listen in. "You see that bathroom there? Don't use the third stall from the wall. That toilet clogs easily," said one of them. She was apparently showing a new kid around. However, Tails was not interested in which toilet a girl should not use in that particular bathroom, so he continued getting stuff for his next class. "Hey, that guy is cute!" said the other girl. Tails's attention was caught and looked side to side. Out of the corner of his eye, he could see that the girls were facing his direction (he couldn't exactly see who it was, but it didn't matter) but he knew that they weren't talking about him. He looked at the person next to him. Amy had the locker next to him. He looked to his other side. It was a boy, but he looked more of a nerd than Tails did. So that means… "Yeah, I guess you're right," said the first girl. "Prower is kinda cute…"

Now _this_ was something worth listening to. But they were speaking so quietly after that… Oh well… he did hear, however one part that really made him mad. "You ever hear the phrase, 'never judge a book by its cover'? Let's just say that Tails fit that bill.

"I heard that he filled in for one of Mina's guitarists. From what I heard, he was also better. But you gotta go past the talents and see his personality. Tails, ever since his friend's death that is, has been obsessed with school and has absolutely no friends in the same grade as him. In fact, I heard that he skipped 8th grade, just so he could stop getting straight A's. And, what's worse: he still gets principal's list! That's how smart he is! So what if he's Sonic the Hedgehog's best friend? He's a nerd. So, if you want to climb the social ladder at all, then climb on to the shoulders of the bastards like him, and stand on their heads to give you a boost."

Tails was steaming and slammed his locker closed. "You need to look past the cover a little more to understand this book better," he said to himself. He grabbed his stuff and started off, but some random person shoved him into a wall. Tails turned around to confront whoever did that, but was cut short when the person shoved an apple into his mouth so hard, a couple teeth got loose. "That's for your teacher, bitch!" the person (whom Tails had failed to identify) and his friend laughed and walked past the corner. Tails was furious and forgot the conversation he had just listened to. He took the apple, walked to the other side of the hall, and threw the apple at a pillar. The apple bounced off and hit the person in the back of the head. There was an audible scream to confirm it. He could also hear some laughing around the corner. Tails smiled and turned. The girl behind him stood there mouth agape, while the other was shy and hid her face with her locker door.

"Umm…" Tails was obviously not good at talking to people he didn't know, let alone girls. "I was just… I mean, normally I wouldn't… Uh, never mind. I got a class to go to." His glasses fell off. "Aw, man," groaned Tails. "Ever since that girl hit me with whatever that was, these glasses won't stay on. She's paying for these…" "Um, who are you talking to?" said the girl. Unable to answer, Tails left for his next class.

Later at the end of the day, Tails and Amy were talking. Well, Amy was talking. Tails just stood there and nodded. Amy wasn't sure if Tails was even listening, so she called out, "Hey, are you even listening!?" Tails was facing some other direction. "…Huh?" he said as he turned his head back. Amy rolled her eyes. "Look, you gotta get your mind off of Cream!" "How?" "Well, try—" "I meant how did you know I was thinking about her?" "I've known you for about 7 years! I know you like the back of my hand!" Tails noticed something. "Is your hand bleeding?" Sure enough, the back of her hand was bleeding from a paper cut, but it hurt. "Shhhhh…… shitaki mushrooms!" it was a lame attempt at covering up "shit". "Never noticed that before!" Tails rolled his eyes as Amy put her mouth on the wound. Then Amy became herself again. "So as I was saying, maybe you should practice guitar or something." Tails looked at her like she was crazy (crazier than usual that is). "Fine. Hey how about that girl you found at the beach the other day? You should check on her." Tails had completely forgotten. "You're right! I gotta go before visiting hours are over!" with that, Tails grabbed his backpack and flew towards the hospital. Amy looked over at the bike rack. 'You forgot your bike,' she thought. 'Again.'

--

"Who are you talking to?" said the first girl (her name was Rena, so I can stop using "first girl") Unable to answer, Tails left for his next class. "Did you have to be so mean?" said the second girl. She closed the locker door. The first girl shrugged. "It's in my nature I guess." "Well, Tails is a sensitive person. Don't mess with him." "As if you knew him!" Some random guy touched the other girl's (the one who I have yet to introduce) butt as he passed her. Though furious, she stayed calm and smoothed out her red leaf skirt. "Don't tell me you're going to let that go!" said Rena in surprise. The other girl took out a brush and opened the locker to look in the mirror. "Don't worry, he'll get what's coming to him," she said as she brushed her red hair. "But anyways," continued Rena, "How do you know Tails?" "We've been through a bit…" she responded. She took off a couple scrunchies in her hair and what appeared to be buns in her hair blossomed into beautiful roses. Rena's mouth dropped. "I'm the last of a race that's based on plants… You know what? I'll tell you later." "Works for me. I'm already confused!" The other girl held out her hand for a handshake. "By the way," she said, "I'm Molly." Molly smiled. It was hard to tell whether or not it was a friendly smile.

**Disclaimer: I own no one at all. Molly belongs to darknessthehedhog of you tube.**


	6. Chapter 4: We Are Nobody

New format: Acknowledgements at the top, Disclaimer at bottom

**HOLY CRAP I'm sorry. When's the last time I updated this thing? 3 months? XD well I'll try my best to work quicker, and this chapter was hard to write XP any way, hope you enjoy it after 3 months of waiting!**

**All past acknowledgements apply here. But in case you forgot who it was, They are: -InsertSmileyFace-, kristle-kun, and Silver Shields**

Chapter 4: We Are Nobody

Sonic was bored and was playing "Feel Good Inc." by the Gorillaz on his bass guitar. He now wore a black leather vest torn at the sleeves (like Sally's) but still no pants. It's been very quiet in Mobius City ever since Eggman's last attack a few years back. He was thinking about disbanding his team when suddenly the phone rang. Sonic answered the phone. "Hey, Sonic!" He recognized that voice. It was Knuckles the Echidna. It's been a really long time since he's seen him let alone heard from him. "Knux! How long has it been!?" "Look, we don't have time! Meet me at the Station Square!" "Wait, but how do I know what you look like? I mean, it's been like 3 years!" Before Knuckles could answer, he hung up. Sonic dropped his bass and ran out the door.

Tails landed in front of the hospital door. He walked inside and checked in as a visitor. "Miles!" called out another familiar voice. Tails turned and saw Mina Mongoose walking towards him. Instead of wearing her usual black tank top and black-and-green skirt, she was now wearing a nurse's uniform that she really (I mean REALLY) looked good in. also, she had cut her hair short to her neck, which added to her beauty (for lack of better wording) She is one of the few people who still call him "Miles" but it's only to make him feel mature (but it only makes Tails feel more juvenile) Mina wanted to be a nurse or a doctor, so she was getting a mentorship at the hospital. 'Hey! Mina looks nice!' (Keep in mind that this is Tails. "Hot" and "sexy" are not in his vocabulary!) Tails was sweating bullets when she finally came up to him. He used to be about 5 inches shorter than her, but thanks to puberty, they were the same height. "Hey, Miles! Are you here to see that girl?" Mina greeted Tails happily. "Yeah." Tails followed her to the room.

On the way there Mina asked a question, "Do you have a long lost twin sister or something?" "No, why do you ask? Well, there's no real way to know for sure." "Well, it's about the girl… we found that her name was Melina and well…" They walked in the room. Melina was sitting up in her bed, with only two major injuries on her (a broken arm and a severe blow to the head, and for future reference, the head injury didn't affect anything). Had there not been the red flower in her ear, anyone could've mistaken her for Tails. Both Melina and Tails stared at each other wide eyed and their mouths dropped. Melina got out of her bed and went to Tails. They started moving as if they were checking to see if there was a mirror in front of them. "There's no mirror in the room, guys," said Mina. They both screamed. Mina covered her ears. 'I guess the screams are different,' thought Mina. 'This is going to be a long day…'

So Sonic arrived at Station Square first (he is the fastest thing in the world, right?) There was nothing wrong around here, so why did Knuckles call him here? He waited. He saw a figure in the distance. It was Knuckles. But when he came closer, Sonic noticed something odd about him. "I'm glad you made it, Sonic. I called you here because-" "Are you wearing a skirt!?" Not only was Knuckles wearing a skirt, but he was wearing the full classic schoolgirl uniform. As if Knuckles thought there was nothing wrong with it he responded, "What's your point?" Sonic couldn't stop laughing to answer. He then felt a punch to his face.

"WAKE UP, YOU LAZY BASTARD!" Knuckles yelled at him. Sonic woke up. He had fallen asleep. It was all a dream. 'Thank goodness,' thought Sonic. He looked around. Station Square was a mess. "Thanks for the help, hotshot," said Knuckles sarcastically. Knuckles hasn't changed much in appearance. He still wore his favorite gloves with the spikes embedded in them and the red shoes that matched his fur color. "How did I sleep… through all this…?" Sonic asked. "That's what I was wondering. Now come on! They're heading downtown!" "Who they!?"

When they finally arrived at the scene, Bunnie and Amy were fighting off some people dressed in white. Bunnie had learned how to transmute and had her robotic arm as a sword. Amy had abandoned her Piko-Piko hammer and replaced it with an ax. The ax was still the same color as the hammer was (pink and red, with yellow frills) and no, they did not match the nature of the ax. "About time you got here!" she yelled out to the others. "Well, we're here now!" said Sonic. Amy had barely changed in appearance as well, but now instead of a dress, she wore a jumpsuit of the same colors (like the one she wore in "Sonic Riders"). Bunnie wore a blue hoodie and a purple shirt with the word "Coyote" in it underneath. Her favorite ten-gallon hat was behind her head, and a shark tooth necklace hung on her neck as well.

The white people were bouncing all over the place; literally. Amy was swinging her axe at one of them, but each time it bent itself into impossible contortions to dodge them. Knuckles had attempted to hit one, but (as Tails's attacks had) they went right through it.

Bunnie and Sonic were the only ones who made any progress. They found this out later, but apparently those things can change their atomic structure at will, able to dodge every hit they saw coming. They used that to their advantage. So Sonic confused them with his speed, and Bunnie followed up with a good slice to the head before they could recover.

Eventually, the area was cleared. There was some damage, but no casualties; nothing that would take much work to fix. Sonic and Bunnie high-fived. Amy had been hit in the eye at one point. "They put up a good fight…" she said, walking towards Sonic covering her injured eye. She suddenly changed mood and victorious stance and said, "but we won!" Sonic chuckled and the party started to leave. Sonic bumped into a wall, but there was no wall. It was like a glass wall, but when they touched it, a light radiated from it and there was a quick shock. "Stay on your feet, everyone," Sonic said cautiously. They heard some slow clapping. There was swirling. Black specks started appearing and they swirled into a portal behind the party. From it came four hooded people. Their apparent leader (characterized by a silver "X" on his cloak) was the one clapping. "Congratulations," he said ominously, "you've successfully moved our plan forward."

"Wh-what do you mean?" asked Knuckles. "That is our business," the leader said. "But you, boy, will—" he stopped. He looked around and saw that whom he was looking for wasn't there. "My apologies," said the man with a bow, "It seems we've dragged out the wrong hero." At that, they turned to leave into their portal. However, Amy stood in their way. "Wait just a minute!" The group's leader noticed a pendant that Amy was wearing. It had a strange symbol on it, but the leader recognized it. 'She must be with the Warriors of Dawn,' he thought. 'Then she must know where _he_ is…'

"You didn't think we would let you lead an attack on Mobius City and get away with it, did you?" said a cocky Amy. "Of course not," said the man. He took his hood off. "I was actually hoping you would say that." They all looked in surprise at the man. He was a hedgehog, with silver fur and quills that curve upwards. "Silver!?" The party yelled in unison. The rest of the cloaked people took off their hoods. One of them, who turned out to be a girl, had crimson red fur and brown hair that went to her neck. "Fiona!?" "Miss me?" she said, winking at Sonic. Amy crossed her arms. Another one, who seemed to be the oldest of the four, was a bird, a hawk to be exact, with green feathers and goggles on his head. " 'Sup?" he said. "So, left the Babylon Rouges, did you, Jet?" said Sonic. "The Organization offers much more than the Rouges ever did," replied Jet. The last one was the only new face; He had dark brown fur and platinum blonde hair with bangs dyed red and covered one eye. "Name's Zexion," he said.

Fiona took out some knives and they charged with electricity. Jet took out two recently polished, long-barreled guns. Zexion's hands glowed with magic. And Silver's hands spawned two blue laser swords. (Imagine light sabers fused with his hands) Amy ran over to the others and assumed battle stance with them. "Don't think just 'cause we know you," said Amy, "means we're going to hold back! Right, Sonic?" Sonic just stood there. Amy rolled her eyes. "I thought we went through this already!" said Sonic to Silver. "Our reasons are different now," he replied. "In fact, whether or not you win won't change anything. But a little training won't hurt." "What are we to you, training dummies!?" snapped Knuckles. "Yes," said Zexion, "as far as 'dummies' go." Knuckles charged at Zexion, but Bunnie stopped him and turned him around. "Sorry, Knux, but I think you'll have better luck against Jet over there," she said. Knuckles groaned but he nodded. The group broke up into four one-on-one battles: Knuckles vs. Jet, Bunnie vs. Zexion, Amy vs. Fiona, and Sonic vs. Silver.

Amy's pendant glistened in the sun. Fiona looked at it endearingly. "Oh I _must_ know where you got that pendant," she said jokingly. "Sorry, Fiona," said Amy, playing along, "But this thing's one of a kind!" "May I look at it?" "Heck no!" Fiona threw a knife in Amy's direction. "I just wanna see the engravings on it," she said, in a tone that was half joking, half serious, and her expression was evil yet seductive, her lips bending in that crooked smile you would expect a fox to make, not knowing their true intentions.

Jet and Zexion talked telepathically while fighting. _Where's Lomyxl?_ Asked Jet. _She ran off as son as we came to this place days ago,_ he replied, _But I got a message from her yesterday saying something about finding the boy._ _"What? She found him?" No. She just said that she was going to start looking. "What was she doing for the last week then if she wasn't carrying out the mission!?" Who knows? We're supposed to be looking for the—_Zexion was interrupted by a blow from Bunnie to the face. "So you wanna play dirty, huh?" he said to himself. His eyes glowed blue and his jacket started flowing like water as he floated slowly into the air.

--

Tails had caught sight of smoke downtown. _Trouble_, he thought. "Sorry I have to go now," he said to Melina, who was sitting in her bed, hands on her lap. "Mina," he said, turning to her, "Will she be okay?" All of them thought the same thing at that point: _What a dumb question._ "Um, yeah," said Mina, trying to sound convincing. Tails walked out the door, but not without looking back at Melina. The sun had started to set and Melina's head was next to the sun (from Tails's perspective). There was something about the scene that made Melina beautiful. Maybe it was the way the flower in her ear was situated, or the way the bright orange light of the sun complimented her fur, or the innocent expression on her face, or the way she sat, or maybe even all of it altogether. Melina smiled innocently. To Tails, it wasn't hard to imagine a tropical scene, with the waves softly crashing on the shore, the clouds making beautiful patterns in the sky, and Melina, standing a few feet before Tails, as if waiting for Tails to—"Miles!" said Mina, noticing the way he was looking at Melina. "Saving the town ring a bell?" she said with an unintended amount of impatience. "Oh, sorry…" he blushed and ran out the door. Mina looked at Melina who looked back at her, and at the moment she did, Mina looked away. "Um… just buzz if you need anything." She walked out of the room. _Am I getting jealous?_

**So we finally see a bit of a relationship between Melina and Tails. How'd you like my descriptions? And I put in a hint to another one of Tails's admirers (duh you know who that is if you read the whole thing) Please review, especially since I haven't been here in a while! There's also my other stories that were left with no recent reviews so please! look at them. Also, if you can guess who Lomyxl is or what they (The Organization) are after, I'll give you a cookie! 3 and spoilers if you want them :P (I'll give you a complete background of their new members, to be specific it's actually quite interesting, especially the origin of—ok I said too much XD)**

**Disclaimer: I own no one except Melina. Appearance of Zexion belongs to a character of Silver Shields', named Dex, from his story "A New Family", but I hear he might change the name so… yeah lol**


End file.
